


Creeper Vargas NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [9]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Creeper Vargas NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He may deny it to the guys, but he loves a good cuddle. He loves to rest his head on your chest and just chill, listening to your heart race and slowly calm down. He likes to feel you running your fingers over his head feeling the stubble growing in. He holds you around the waist, pressing soft kisses into your breasts and tummy. He just wants to be close to you and feel you there with him and come down with you. 

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite own body part is his hands. He knows how weak they can make you, how they can get your legs shaking. How his fingers can make you beg and plead. He loves the effect they have on you and he especially loves when you take a finger or his thumb in your mouth and suckle at it. Which leads to his favorite part of you being your mouth. He loves everything about it. He loves the pout of your lips, how they wrap around whatever he stick in your mouth. How receptive you are and how you kiss along his body. How warm and soft it is when you have him in your mouth. How pretty and pink your tongue is when you stick it out to lick him. 

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

On your face or in your mouth. He loves to be able to see it and likes how dirty it can be to see you covered in him. 

 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He likes for you to send him dirty pictures and videos, the more explicit the better. Especially if it’s of you playing with a toy he’s bought you.

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got experience. He’s been with plenty of girls both in his time with the club and before so he definitely brings some of that experience in when he’s with you to try new things and see what you like or don’t like.

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual**

Him on top from behind with you flat on your tummy, completely at his mercy.

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He loves to be playful. Shit with the club can be so hectic, he loves to just chill with you and tease you, play games in the bedroom, like those little dice that tell you what to do. He takes your pleasure serious but not the entire situation. 

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s pretty natural but managed and trimmed some. 

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s actually very romantic. Even at times where he’s being rough or doing something particularly raunchy with you, there’s still a level of intimacy that he keeps, like his usual pet names, telling you he loves you, things like that. No matter what, he’s still conscious of his love and care for you

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He definitely does. That’s where those pictures and videos of you come in handy. 

 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Princess plugs, bondage 

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He loves taking you in the kitchen bending you over the counter or in the shower. He loves having you leaned forwards, hands bracing yourself on the countertop with your hair in his fist and he also loves seeing you all wet and soapy, your body slick and calling to him.  

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Seeing you in lingerie, seeing your pictures, any physical affection from you. He loves when you settle yourself in his lap at the clubhouse or come up to hug him from behind, your hands pressing against his tummy.

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that will hurt you without bringing you any pleasure at all, even if you were actually into that. He just doesn’t ever want to hurt you in any way that isn’t going to be at least a little pleasurable for you. 

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He loves to give, he really does, but being in your mouth is heaven to him. Getting blown by you never fails to make him feel like a king and he loves the days where you decide to wake him up with your mouth. He’s will almost always pay you back. 

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He can get pretty rough sometimes and he can also make the sweetest love. Friday nights after a party, he takes you like an animal, but early in the morning, or late at night depending on how you look at it, he loves you gently, all kisses and sweet nothings.

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’ll have whatever kind of sexual encounter he can with you, he doesn’t care how long he has. If its an hour, 10 minutes, the whole day. He’ll take whatever he can get, even if it’s just dry humping in the backroom or fingering you in the bathroom at a party.

 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He loves to experiment and try new things with you. He can take risks like being in public if he’s drunk and relaxed enough but he’s still very possessive and doesn’t want you being seen. He just likes the thrill and risk of maybe getting caught. 

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…**

Creep can for sure go for a couple rounds. At any given time, unless you’re in a major rush, he will make you come at least twice. That’s just how he rolls. Sometimes the days where you’re both off and neither of you have plans, you spend all day in bed.

 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn’t particularly care either way. if they’re there and within reach, he’ll use them. If they’re not close, he won’t. He’s not opposed to it, he’s fine with incorporating them in but he’s usually cool with just having himself to pleasure you, just the way he likes. He does like to watch you use them on yourself though. A lot.

 

  **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He can tease a little but it’s never a lot. Mostly because he ends up torturing himself at the same time. He much rather go at you full force and overwhelm you. He may tease you throughout the day, maybe with texts, voicemails, maybe even a picture of his own. But physically teasing you don’t last very long. 

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He curses and hisses often, unable to hide it, or care to hide it for that matter. Sex is supposed to be relaxed and natural, so he’s not gonna force it or have a coronary trying to suppress it either. He’ll make the noises he makes and that’s that. 

 

**W= Wildcard**

~~I literally am drawing a blank for this one~~

 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s def working with something. Impressive length. 

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?**

High. He’s ready for you all day every day. He’s always ready to fool around with you and have a good time. 

 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He’s out like a light. Gone. He takes the time to pull you into him or lay on you, get comfortable and then that’s it. He’s out for the night.


End file.
